songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game - Edition 6
|Row 8 title = Winning Country|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Winning Song|Row 9 info = "In My Arms" by Ancient Bards|Row 10 title = Winning Player|Row 10 info = Adamantios Katsis|Row 5 info = |Row 6 info = }}The 6th edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game was organised in Municipal House, Prague in Czech Republic, following the country's victory in 5th edition of the contest in Zagreb with the song "Černý Anděl" by Gabriela Gunčíková. It was the first contest held by a Czech broadcast. Just like in previous edition, the show consisted of three Semi-finals, Second Chance and the Grand Final. All of them were hosted by Lenny(who represented her country in 1st and 2th edition of the game), Marta Jandová(representant of Czech Republic in Eurovision Song Contest 2015) and Gabriela Gunčíková herself. The winner of the contest was Italy with the song "In My Arms" by Ancient Bards, awarded with 224 points in total, breaking a previous record, that of Gabriela Gunčíková and "Černý Anděl", which was 195 points. Format The show still consisted of three Semi-finals, the Grand Final and Second Chance round in between. Countries that participated, just like before, could come from both geographical and historical Europe, with only one special guest(in this edition - Canada). Same voting system; each country had a set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to give. The songs chosen could be original, found and selected by players themselves, as well as the ones, which previously had taken part in Eurovision Song Contest. The running order random, after a randomization personally held by a creator of the contest. Participating Countries In sixth edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game , 54 countries submitted their applications for participation in the contest. Returning Artists 11 artists returned to the Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game in this edition. Dami Im, Zara Larsson, Zoë, Caro Emerald and Alexander Rybak all represented their countries in 4th edition of the contest with songs: "Speak Up", "Lush Life", "Mon Cœur A Trop Aimé", "I Belong To You"(3th place) and "Europe's Skies". Kesh You represented Kazakhstan before, in 2nd edition with the song "Asykpa", failing to qualify. Ira Losco represented Malta in 1st and 3rd edition of the game with songs "That's Why I Love You" and "Walk On Water". GJan sang for Lithuania in 1st and 2nd edition, with songs "My Angel" and "Nobody Around". Bebe Rexha was a representant of Macedonia in last edition, together with Cash Cash, performing the song "Take Me Home". Although, Kaliopi represented Macedonia three times already, qualifying every single time and even winning the first edition with the song "Crno I Belo". Other songs she performed were "Poželi" and "Dona". Polina Gagarina from Russia returned after 2nd edition, where she sang "Ya Ne Budu". Results Semi-final 1 Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. 11th and 12th place qualified for Second Chance. Semi-final 2 Eighteen countries participated in the second semi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. 11th and 12th place qualified for Second Chance. Semi-final 3 Eighteen countries participated in the third semi-final. Ten highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. 11th and 12th place qualified for Second Chance. Second Chance Two highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. The Grand Final 32 countries participated in the final, with all 54 participating countries eligible to vote. Category:ESCFCG Editions